Mortal Coil
by WofOZ
Summary: Standing in his uniform, with people offering condolences while keeping his emotions in check is the hardest thing a best friend and brother can do. Harder still? Getting justice and revenge so that he and those he loves can finally have peace. NOT A DEATH FIC.


**Bit of a long one-shot and I promise you this is NOT A DEATH FIC! Lol. Enjoy!**

**Oz**

**P.S. Dedicated to those who serve for truth and justice in any way, shape or form all over the world!**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day in Hawaii, not a cloud in the sky and a gentle breeze that cooled those who wished to be cooled while the sun gave heat to those who were ready to soak it in. There wasn't a whisper of storms as far as the eye could see and many of Oahu's residences were happily going along with their business making sure to get off work early to enjoy some time on the surf.

However not minutes away from Waikiki and all those happy people there was a church filled with many who'd barely noticed the beautiful weather. It was never easy losing someone close to you. It was even harder when it was in the line of duty.

Steve walked up to the podium in a bit of a daze and then turned to look out at the sea of uniforms. He'd honestly been surprised so many had shown up to the funeral but knew his partner deserved each and everyone one of their presence.

"I uh…" awkwardly Steve cleared his throat a little to close to the microphone and it echoed all the way to the back of the church. It seemed hallow even though it was packed with patrons. Giving a glance to the front row where Chin and Kono sat next to the Governor he gave them a sad smile before continuing. "Danny would be laughing at me if he knew I screwed up the first line of his eulogy," Steve said. This drew a sad but knowing chuckle from the crowd. "In the years that I knew Detective Danny Williams I learned a lot about being an officer. I learned a lot about being a man. Danny is…" catching himself in his mistake, Steve cleared the lump in his throat and shook his head ready to try again.

"Danny WAS a great detective, father and an even better man," Steve continued. "He never let anything stop him from doing what was right and he never ever let anyone down. If you needed his support, he'd be there and no pineapple could stop him." Again another chuckle arose from the crowd as Danny had never hidden his dislike for the golden fruit to anyone. "For myself, Danny saved my life literally and figuratively on so many occasions I lost count. He wasn't just my partner at work, he wasn't just my best friend at some point, he became my brother."

Steve had to stop once again, he wasn't going to get upset, he'd promised himself that in the mirror this morning. Once again the Navy SEAL made eye contact with Chin and Kono who nodded with encouragement.

"His loss is a devastating blow to Five-0, to H.P.D. and to the good innocent people of these islands," Steve said. "But as much as he did, Danny never asked for anything in return. He didn't need praise, he didn't need medals and I'm sure if he were here he'd be embarrassed we're making so much of a show for him. He'd probably just say; "Don't worry, I'll just bury myself, you keep talking"." Another chuckle, many of the people in the room clearly did know the great Danny Williams well. It was a touching thought.

"So I'll keep this short. We've lost a good man. A little girl has lost her father and right here in this church, with God as my witness I'm promising I will find those responsible and I will bring them down to the fullest extent of the law." Several nods of agreement from all the uniforms in the room including Chin and Kono showed a clear agreement to the firm statement.

Finally Steve stepped away from the podium and in a crisp military pivot, the Navy SEAL in his dress blues turned to the casket next to him and saluted. Danny's smiling picture sitting on top stared back as if daring Steve to shed a tear.

"I'm goina miss you Danno," he said as he slowly lowered his salute. Leaving the podium and returning to his seat Steve tried to ignore the looks of sympathy and concern.

It had been eleven days since the announcement of Danny's death and all the Islands were abuzz with how or why the detective was gunned down as he was exiting the Five-0 office. And while the media had been hounding the Governor's task force for answers the remaining members had been extremely tight-lipped. They weren't in the mood for giving interviews, they were in the mood for justice and all else came second.

After the Governor said a few words, the priest came and finalized the ceremony. That done, Steve, Chin and Kono all stood around the coffin joined by the governor and two other of Danny's friends on H.P.D. As the pallbearers, they lifted the coffin and led the procession out of the church to the waiting hearse.

They'd only just closed the door ready to take the casket to the cemetery when a flurry of motion caught Steve's eye amongst the cameras. Rachel came bursting from the crowd, her face tight with emotion.

"Commander!" she exclaimed. Her eyes were red and terrified as she practically flew into Steve's arms and clutched at his uniform. "I just got back from London with Grace and I heard… God is it true? Is he… Is Daniel dead?" Steve swallowed all the emotion that was threatening to rise from his gut and held the woman by he shoulders.

"Does Grace know?" he asked. The reporters around them were working themselves into a frenzy snapping photos and rolling cameras. So much so that H.P.D. had to thicken themselves to stop anyone from getting to close.

"Of course not!" Rachel exclaimed. "I had to find out the truth first. Is that…" she looked over Steve's shoulder to the hearse where Kono and Chin stood. "Is that him?" she asked. Steve took a breath and did his best to steady the woman.

"I'm sorry Rachel," he said quietly. "There was nothing we could do." Rachel in turn reacted as if she'd been burned. She pulled out of the Navy SEAL's grasp and her tear filled eyes narrowed with anger.

"You should have called me! I would have brought Grace back immediately!" she snarled.

"There was no point other than having you both suffer through an investigation… which is still ongoing," Steve replied trying to keep quiet. What happened next would make front page headlines for sure. Rachel smacked Steve hard across the cheek and after a second, she smacked him hard again.

"You're a bastard and a coward Commander!" she snarled. "All you've ever done is demand your team to follow you like good little soldiers not even realizing the danger you put them in!"

"Rachel…" Steve began.

"No!" the enraged British woman spat. "I may not have still been married to the man but I still cared for him particularly as the father he was to Grace. You were always dangerous Commander and now you've gotten him killed! It should have been you!"

"Rachel." This time it was Chin, who quietly came up beside the woman and took her into his arms. "Come on, this isn't the place for this." He quietly ushered the sobbing woman over to he and Kono's car that was waiting the procession line of vehicles right behind Steve's truck and the hearse.

Later that day, once the casket was buried and the group dispersed, Steve pulled up outside his house and shut off his engine. He took a deep breath and just sat there for a moment letting the heavy emotion of the day wash over him. Steady on his feet again, Steve climbed from his truck and nodded to the H.P.D. detail who'd been stationed outside his house to keep reporters at bay. Similar details were on Kono and Chin's homes as well.

"You boys need coffee don't hesitate to knock," Steve offered. The two officers said their thanks before the Navy SEAL turned toward his house.

Once inside, he closed and locked the door taking off his hat and tossing it onto the side table. After another deep breath, he heard footsteps approach behind him and couldn't help but smile.

"As God as my witness? REALLY? Was such epicness really necessary?"

Steve turned and his grin widened as Danny, alive and well and looking a little shell-shocked stood there with an incredulous look on his face.

It was true that days ago, Danny had been shot outside their headquarters as was evident by his pale skin, arm in a sling and slight limp. However thanks to Five-0's quick reactions, they'd gotten the man the help he needed and all in all the damage hadn't been too severe.

The problem was for days before the incident they'd been investigating a mob case that had strong ties back in Jersey. So strong in fact Danny knew most of the players involved and had in fact personally arrested a lot of them a few times when he worked on he mainland. The Abruzzo crime family had ties all over and now apparently were hoping to set up shop on Oahu. The problem was, Danny knew their every move before they'd even made it and a big chunk of the families "businesses" has failed before they've even gotten off the ground.

In just a few days, Danny had dealt a huge blow to the family and had been targeted because of it. So to keep the detective out of danger they'd faked his death. The hope being, they could draw out the head and top-tier of the Abruzzo family, who'd now feel safe to come in and fix the mess that the dearly departed detective had caused of their Hawaiian operation.

"Had to make it real," Steve replied. He ushered his pale friend back to the couch before getting them both some water and plopping down on the chair next to the man.

"Real!?" Danny scoffed. "Christ for a second I thought I actually WAS dead!" A pang of guilt ran through Steve as he thought back to the moment he heard the shots fired and ran out only to find Danny bloodied and unconscious on the pavement.

"I'm glad… that you're not," Steve said before he really thought about it. Danny's amazed face morphed into gratitude for a moment before a cheeky grin lit it up.

"I saw you, you know," Danny snickered. "You were going to start crying for me weren't you? Admit it!" Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Absolutely not," he lied. Then he rubbed his still sore jaw, "And you could have warned me your Ex had Tyson's left hook… or did you teach her to do that?"

"I neither confirm nor deny," Danny smirked. In truth, it was in the short hours after Danny had been shot did Steve make that phone call to Rachel who had been visiting family with Stan and Grace in London. He, Chin and Kono had filled her in on what was going on so as not to scare Grace and for Danny's safety, asked her to play along.

She'd agreed and stayed in London until their scheduled departure which was perfectly timed with the detective's "funeral". Selling it to the press like they had, Steve was sure it would get all the way back to the mainland and maybe drum some rats out of hiding.

It was only after a few moments of silence did Steve realize he and Danny had just been sitting in the living room not saying a word to one another. Finally the SEAL turned to his partner and saw a contemplative look on the man's features.

"You okay?" Steve asked. Danny gave a shrug but nodded.

"Just thinking," he replied. "Y'always wonder what it'd be like… your funeral but you'll never know cause you'd be dead."

"Wise observation," Steve smirked. Danny gave him a glare but a small smile played on his lips.

"Guess I'm just, saying thanks," he replied. That startled Steve a bit and he raised an eyebrow not quite understanding.

"Thanks?" he questioned.

"Yeah… you know, for making it nice," the detective replied. It finally clicked to Steve that Danny was thinking of his ACTUAL funeral should the time come and the sentiment of knowing the man would be happy with the days proceedings made the Navy SEAL smile.

"Glad you liked it, Danno," he replied. "I'd expect you'd do the same for me."

"I'd bury you at sea," Danny replied bluntly. "So you can go back to the waters from whence you came and swim eternally with all your fishy buddies." Steve chuckled but it was cut short when a yawn took hold of him, the moment it was over he found his partner staring at him.

"Ready to turn in?" Danny asked.

"Nah," Steve said standing. "I've got some more things I want to look over about this case so we're ready if and when the Abruzzo's send in the big guns. You got everything you need?"

"Yeah," Danny said standing ready to head toward the guest bedroom where he'd taken up safe and protected residence until further notice. He stopped just inside the living room doorway just as Steve pulled out his lap top. For a second it looked like the man was going to say more but instead he just shook his head and disappeared.

Steve fought off another yawn, not wanting to admit the idea of going to sleep made him nervous because of the nightmares and started to work. He would do so until the sun made an appearance on the horizon at which point his body would collapse and he'd get two hours of sleep before his alarm went off.

Chin and Kono were already at the office when Steve walked in knowing he probably looked like death warmed over. It was clear when both Hawaiian's raised their eyebrows.

"Boss you look like hell," Kono said without hesitation.

"Well then I look better than I feel," Steve snorted. He approached the table computer and looked at all the open files related to the Abruzzo family. "Any idea of what we're up against if this family's head shows up?"

"Probably a lot of fire power," Chin said. "Any confrontation between the family and Jersey PD usually ends in a gun fight."

"Yeah I got their love on guns from their drive by ten days ago," Steve snarled. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a moment hoping to bring himself more focus.

"Seriously Steve, you don't look so good," Chin said. "If you want to lie down for a bit Kono and I can keep analyzing and wake you if we come across anything important."

"I already put together a list of possible locations of where and when a meat could go down between their connections and the family," Steve said ignoring his team mates concern. "I've also got a list of possible private airlines that the Abruzzo family has used or is using all over the world. There's only a few of them that fly to Hawaii." For a moment Chin and Kono just looked at the man incredulously.

"Brah… how much sleep DID you get last night?" Chin finally asked. Steve rolled his eyes.

"I'm okay guys," he replied. "I just want to get this over with and get Danny back to his daughter. I can tell it's killing him not to see her, especially after he's been hurt."

"Looks like it's killing you too," Kono added. Steve opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him with a wave of the hand. "I got the first coffee run, something tells me we're going to need the good stuff."

The woman was out the door moments later leaving Chin and Steve to their lonesome. Ever the wise man, Chin just stood there and waited patiently his arms planted on his hips. All it took was his look for Steve to know there was no escaping the conversation.

"Nightmares," the SEAL finally admitted. "Chin I just can't… every time I close my eyes I see Danny dead and I can't help but blame myself. For him, for Freddie in Korea… for all the guys I lead into battle and couldn't save."

"Survivors guilt for a man who's not actually dead?" Chin asked. Steve sighed.

"I don't know," he replied. "That funeral yesterday, it just got to me. I can't imagine doing it for real Chin. I can't imagine doing it for Danny, for you or for Kono. At some point this team became more than a bunch of misfits, we became family and honestly brah? Sometime that scares the hell out of me."

"You think we don't feel the same way about you?" the detective asked.

"I know you guys do," Steve replied. "That's what makes it even harder. It's like we literally will all have to live forever." At that Chin chuckled knowingly and shook his head.

"You know your father once told me, "Chin-Ho, if you can't trust your partner like a brother, how will you know how to comfort his family if God forbid, he dies before you?" I asked him what happens if I go first he said; "Then you'd be the lucky one knowing your family is taken care of."

Steve took a breath, appreciating the sentiment but it just seemed like he'd escaped death more than he should have in his life, his father's death included. Shaking his head, Steve ran his hands through his hair.

"We need to get this syndicate, Chin," he said. "We need to put an end to this."

"And we will," the Hawaiian replied. "But not if you drop from exhaustion. Get some sleep, I'll wake you when we've got something solid from Jersey PD." Steve's body was at the point of breaking which was a hard point to reach for the man. He was just about to finally concede and tell his team-mate to wake him in an hour when Chin's cell phone started buzzing.

"Kelly," the man answered. A beat later and he let out a breath, "Yeah, okay, thank detective. We'll let you know." He hung up his phone and looked Steve in the eye.

"It worked," he said. "Jersey PD just got word the Abruzzo's are on the move. Head of the family and four top generals." Steve allowed himself a moment of triumph and relief before focusing himself once again.

"When is going down?" he asked.

"That's the thing, looks like the plan worked a little too well and the Abruzzo's travel agent is better than we thought," Chin replied. Steve furrowed his brow and folded his arms across his chest.

"What does that mean?"

"It means Jersey's informant told them three of the generals are already here on Oahu," Chin answered. "The last and Giovanni Abruzzo will be arriving in a day."

"That doesn't give us much time to set something up with SWAT and H.P.D.," Steve pointed out.

"No it doesn't," Chin nodded. "If they have their meeting with the local faction, they could be in the wind an hour later." Steve nodded, resolving himself to more sleepless hours.

"Then we better get to work," he replied. And he'd never catch Chin's look of concern as he was to busy bringing up his work from the night before.

24 hours later, Steve, his team, most of H.P.D. and practically all of SWAT had surrounded a villa on the North Shore. The night before, when Steve had explained to Danny what was going on the detective seemed almost ready to join in on the action. The idea of taking down a crime family he'd worked years and years to do to no avail almost had the man forgetting he was shot two weeks ago.

"I have to be in on this Steve, you know I do," Danny had begged.

"What I know is you're still recovering and you need to stay put," Steve came back. "We can't risk the family finding out you're alive until we've caught everyone we need to. Think about Grace, Danny, what if they found out you were alive and tried to use her to get to you." It was a harsh blow but Steve knew it was necessary to keep his partner lying low until everything blew over.

"Fine," Danny had relented. But just before they were about to turn in, rather, Danny was about to turn in, he snapped his fingers. "If it's the four generals and Giovanni one of them might be carrying the "Grail"," he said.

"The what?"

"It's a rumour, but back in Jersey we believed the reason why we could never find any paper trail or computer evidence of the criminal activity Abruzzo was up to was because it was all kept on a single computer with several different USB keys," Danny explained. "In a case that supposedly never left Giovanni's side unless he'd left it with a general. Steve… if they're all here, there's no way that case isn't with them."

So Steve had spread that information with the rest of the team assembled to take down the Abruzzo crime syndicate and now they all lay in wait.

"We've got movement," Kono said over the radio. She with five other snipers had taken up positions all around the main house ready to open fire from the heavens should the need arise. All of H.P.D still believed Danny was dead and a number of officers had come to Steve, Chin and Kono before the operation started and expressed condolences. It gave the Navy SEAL faith to know that if he was unable to perform his duties, several officers would step up and step over him if need be to get the mission done.

"I see it," Chin's voice came over the radio. He was stationed with one team of SWAT on the roof of the villa while Steve was with the other half ready to enter from down below. So far their insertion had gone flawlessly and only a few guards who wouldn't be missed for hours had been taken out.

A long sleek black limo pulled up into the driveway and stopped outside of the main home. A moment later and two well dressed men emerged surrounded by several armed men and headed towards the main door.

"Hold," Steve ordered to the several ears that were listening. In fact, they could have taken Giovanni and his general at the airport when their private jet landed but Steve wasn't content with just the two men. He wanted the whole group and he wanted that "Grail". It was clear by the haunted look on Danny's face that this wouldn't be over and he wouldn't find peace if the case wasn't shut air tight once and for all.

He watched the men disappear into the main building and after a breath he pressed his microphone.

"What do you see Kono?" he asked quietly. "Do have them?" There was no response at first and in his fatigued, ready for action state, Steve got a little annoyed. "Kono, do you have them all?" he repeated.

"Got them," came the magic words. "Second room, main floor, I'm counting at least twenty heat signatures besides our targets and another twelve on the second floor."

"And I've got nine SWAT ready to go," Chin replied. A few chuckles echoed over the line but soon it was back to business.

"On my mark," Steve said. Like all his missions, he mentally readied himself, calming his nerves, repeating the mission objective in his head and making ready to adhere to his motto of "failure is not an option."

Then he opened his eyes, locked out the emotions and tuned in the fact that he was in charge of several lives. Lives that were following his every lead.

"NOW!" he barked.

Everything happened hard and fast. The doors and several windows to the villa were simultaneously blown out or in and everyone rushed in like the professionals were. Steve wasn't sure how many times he yelled "police drop your weapons," he wasn't even sure how many times that was answered with bullets and he'd be forced to answer back in kind.

Predictably the generals scattered at the sound of gun fire but the surprise attack and the overwhelming force of Steve and the officers behind him soon had all their guards dead or in cuffs and the four men rounded up.

Last but not least was Giovanni Abruzzo and Steve personally kicked in that door killing his two personal guards when both tried to shot him.

"Giovanni Abruzzo you're under arrest," Steve snarled as other SWAT filled the room behind him. "Get up slowly, hands in the air."

"Do you have any idea who I am Commander McGarrett?" the smug man said standing. "I've done nothing wrong and I'll be out of jail by dawn."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Chin said from the doorway. Steve glanced at the Hawaiian who proudly held up a locked and expensive looking metal suitcase. "Look what I found when one of the General's men tried to throw it out a window." Steve smirked and turned back to Giovanni who suddenly didn't look so amused anymore.

"It's just a suitcase," he tried. "I've never seen it before in my life."

"Right," Steve said sarcastically. "Like you have no idea who shot at my partner Detective Danny Williams." The crime boss' eyes narrowed and he scowled as he was hand-cuffed.

"Williams was a paranoid obsessive man," he snarled.

"And I'm sure all you've got in this case is letters to the "old country"," Steve mocked.

"Even if there's anything in that case that I'm sure you've planted in a vain attempt to make up for not being able to save your partner, the only detective who could possible testify to make any of it stick is gone," Giovanni replied. Then he smiled again, as if nothing here wrong. "Correct me if I'm wrong but… Williams was the detective, a familiar name to you I believe."

"A thousand times the man a scum bag like you could ever be," Steve spat. "And guess what, all these officers here? Are here out of loyalty to him, where's your loyalty? Your men ran the first chance they got showing you're not just a brainless coward, you're a failure as a leader too." This clearly sparked rage in the crime bosses eyes but instead of reacting he just put on another smug grin.

"Williams was out to get me and although I had nothing to do with his death, I couldn't be happier that piss-ant is finally no longer a thorn in my family's side. But please… Commander, tell me where I can send flowers to his precious little girl. She's very adorable last I saw her in Jersey."

For a moment, all Steve saw was red. Grace wasn't just Danny's daughter, She was Steve's niece as well and no one, NO ONE, hurt his family.

The only thing that stopped Steve from strangling the life out of Giovanni was Chin snatching him around the waist with the help of two other SWAT officers hauling him down to the floor.

"Get him out of here on FULL GUARD!" Chin ordered. Then he focused on Steve who was still clawing to get away. "Steve! Calm down! We got them! We got them all! It's okay!"

But it wasn't okay, Danny had nearly been killed, his team had been forced into yet another deadly situation and some lowlife had dared utter little Gracie's name. Something snapped in Steve's mind and he broke right down the middle fighting madly in the arms of the people holding him down.

"We need a paramedic!" was all Steve heard as he kicked, punched, clawed and fought his way to what he hoped was freedom.

He would find Giovanni and he would kill him.

For some reason though, Steve just couldn't find the energy to break free of his captors. The world started to blur and spin as bright lights danced in his vision. His struggling lessened and the last thing he heard was one of the SWAT officers saying;

"Oh sh** he's been hit!"

Curiously, the next thing the Navy SEAL was aware of was a cool breeze on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and blinked away the harshness of the Hawaiian sun. How he got on a beach he had no idea.

"Hey Sunshine, nice of you to join me, I was getting lonely," said a voice. Steve froze for a second before sitting up on the sand and coming face to face with a dead man. Freddie, his team-mate from Korea when he captured Hesse's brother sat comfortably in a beach chair sucking back a Longboard.

"You… you're dead," Steve said in disbelief.

"I am in fact," Freddie grinned. "And contrary to your best efforts, you, are not." Steve stood up, his bare feet sinking into the warm soft sand and turned to a man who was once as close to him as Danny was now.

"How is this possible?" he asked incredulously.

"You're unconscious, genius," Freddie laughed. "It's a dream."

"It can't be," Steve replied. "All my dreams…"

"Are nightmares?" Freddie offered. Then he too stood and put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "They're only nightmares because you let them be, Smooth Dog."

"I left you to die," Steve said with remorse. Freddie however kept on smiling.

"You did what you had to do to be a good man and a great soldier and I never thought any less of you for doing so man," he replied. "What you've got with this Five-0 gig? It's a good one. Don't screw it up by thinking you're invincible. I like that Jersey guy, feisty little curmudgeon, he's definitely a keeper."

"What if I do? What if I have to leave one of them behind like I did you?" Steve asked.

"Wont come to that, you know why?" Freddie chuckled. Steve just shook his head. Freddie grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed; "Because at this point, YOU are going to be the idiot who's left behind. Now wake up Smooth Dog wake up…"

"… at's it, I know you can hear me you animal," said a familiar voice. "Wake up so I can punch you for being a hero."

Steve slowly came back to the land of the living with several blinks in attempt to dull the painful light above his head. It finally dulled and the Navy SEAL finally was able to put together the fact that he was lying in a hospital bed.

That and three grinning team mates all sat or stood around his bed.

"D'ny?" Steve slurred. The detective snorted and shook his head.

"Yeah, big guy, I'm here," Danny replied. "With you going full on Rambo and scaring the crap out of everyone one, two of Abruzzo's generals gave up the passwords for his "Grail" in exchange for a deal."

"Ev'yone okay?" Steve grunted.

"A few close shaves but no one as bad as you," Chin answered for him.

"Because they all had several hours of good nights sleep," Danny added. "Unlike mister I feel no pain and need no sleep, here." As he became more aware, Steve realized he wasn't quite sure how he'd ended up in a hospital in the first place.

"Wh'happened?" he asked.

"You got shot," Chin answered.

"Three times," Kono chimed in. "One round under the vest in your shoulder, another in your leg and the third grazed the back of your head." Shocked at the information, Steve gingerly lifted an IV laden hand to find there was indeed a gauze wrapped around his head. He brought his good hand away only to have Danny catch it and hold on.

"You're an idiot," the detective spat. "With the sleep deprivation and coffee diet the doctors had to pump you full of half the fluids in the continental United States just to keep your heart pumping."

"How long?" Steve asked.

"Unconscious for one, sleeping on and off for another three," Chin explained. "You needed the rest, but the doctor says you should be good." Steve nodded as his brain crossed its "T's" and dotted its "I's".

"It's done?" he asked.

"Yeah, Steve," Danny smiled. "You saved the world, yet again. I'm going to get a complex working in your shadow you know."

"Only for you Danno," Steve slurred as sleep threatened to pull him under again. "Only for family."

A week later and Five-0, battered though they may be were reunited and standing outside the cell that Giovanni had been put in days ago. The list of charges was longer than any Five-0, H.P.D. and the Jersey P.D. had ever put on a single man and to that, the State police force was quite happy with itself.

The best part had been saved for last however, before Giovanni would be sent back to Jersey he was allowed a single visit. While the rest of the Islands had rejoiced that Detective Danny Williams was actually still alive, Giovanni had been kept in the dark with no TV and no contact with the outside world.

So when Steve opened the locked room door the man looked up at him with an arrogant impassive look.

"You look a little beat up McGarrett," Giovanni smirked. "Few issues dealing with your dead partner?"

"Actually," Steve grinned knowingly. "Few issues dealing with my LIVING partner. Isn't that right Danno?" Danny walked through the doorway around Steve and looked the crime boss in the eye who suddenly looked like his world had come crashing down around him.

In reality it had.

"Good news is one of your charges has been slightly reduced," Danny smiled to the completely stunned criminal. "The murder charge of a Hawaiian State police officer has been downgraded to attempted murder…" Danny leaned in narrowed his eyes and smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Everything else? I'm going to make DAMN sure sticks. I hear crime family lifers in Jersey have a little trouble playing with others. On account of all the people in there you've left for dead."

"I have rights, HUMAN rights," Giovanni tried. Danny simply laughed and gave Steve a wink before turning back to the criminal.

"So did I Abruzzo," the detective hissed angrily. "And everyone else you fed to the dogs… enjoy prison."

Outside the prison and back with Chin and Kono who were waiting to drive them home; Steve leaned stopped and took a breath. It felt good to be alive, it felt good to be on a team with people that inspired too much in him and made him a better soldier. Freddie was right, he'd always be there for his team because he knew they'd be there for him. You do what you have to do to survive and knowing you have people who care about you makes surviving that much easier no matter what you faced.

"Eh Steven!" Danny barked drawing the SEAL from his thoughts. "You content with your head in the clouds or can we actually go see my daughter who I've a whole week with, no interruptions promised." For a moment, Steve just looked at Danny, Kono and Chin, amazed he was lucky enough to have such good people in his life.

"Steve? You okay brah?" Chin asked clearly sensing something.

"I'm good," Steve replied. He started forward at a slow but improving hobble and then put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "You're a good man Danno."

"I'd be a better man you finally found your wallet and paid for dinner for me and Grace," the detective grumbled. Steve just laughed soon joined by the others.

It was only late that night, when Grace had gone to bed on the cot in the guest bedroom that Danny and Steve sat quietly in his living room once again in a pregnant silence.

"Steve?" Danny said breaking both of their thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I don't think I can ever let go." Steve sat up, concerned at his friends serious tone of voice.

"What? What is it?" he asked. He knew he was going to suffer when a twinkle developed in Danny's eye and the man's face curled into a wicked grin.

"You did screw up the first line of my eulogy," he snickered. "Big Bad Navy SEAL was to distraught to get it right. I'm touched."

"Yeah," Steve snorted, relieved nothing was actually wrong. "Touched in the head, I was supposed to be upset! You're seriously going to ride me about that?"

"I am," the detective nodded. "I'm a well-known man and if I shuffle off my mortal coil the words you speak should be proud and… dignifying; not the words of a blubbering Neanderthal."

"You know you pee'd yourself outside the office when you were shot," Steve dead-panned knowing his friend and knowing the humour he could get away with.

"So did you at the hospital when you decided sleeping, eating, drinking and shaking off bullet wounds were for the weak!" Danny snapped back. Steve's eyes just lit up more with amusement as the detective tried to fight a smile then shook his head. "I hate you," he said without conviction. "I really do."

"You love me, Danno," Steve grinned. The Jersey native waved his friend off.

"Yeah yeah, only cause I know you love me too," Danny chuckled. "And Steve?"

"What now?" the SEAL groaned.

"Mahalo nui loa."

"Me pu oe, brother," Steve replied. "Same to you."

* * *

**Hope you all liked this! I fought through computer difficulties to actually get it posted! Love to hear some reviews as always!**

**Oz**


End file.
